


Deadly Prompts

by Rumpabumbum



Series: A Deadly Game [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: may or may not be canon to the original verse, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts for The Deadly Game. Some are canon, some are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ginaandrobbie asked: Oh, great Khalessi, could you write the last scene where Cersei/Regina is crowned and then Jaime/Robin gives her THE look?
> 
> Starting things with a bang, are we? This is going to be a little AU, since Regina is already Queen in the main story.

Robin knew he didn’t have much time. Riding back to King’s Landing victorious and with a few laughs with Will had eased the tension a bit, but now all Robin could think of was saving Regina from the twisted wrath of the Blue Fairy and her septons. His first glance of King’s Landing in weeks was far from what he expected. Smoke rose high in the sky. Robin squinted, trying but failing to see the building that was once the Sept of Baelor. The train of Mills soldiers halted behind him. An eerie dread filled Robin’s chest, steadily pushing its way to his throat. He kicked his boot into the side of the steed he rode and hastened to the gates of the city. They opened immediately for him. The city streets were bare and smelling of sulfur. There was another chemical he couldn’t name, but he remembered the smell of it on Queen Maleficent so many years before. Fear for Roland and Regina grips him as he comes to the palace. Robin jumps off his horse and enters the doors of the great palace. Despite the emptiness of the streets, the castle is buzzing with activity.

Servants dart this way and that, but none look at him. They remain deathly silent. Robin looked down the hall. The rear of a crowd of people overflowing from the throne room block the room’s entrance. Robin stands and stares for a moment, afraid of the image his thoughts are producing.

Will followed Robin as he pushed his way to the entrance of the balcony. Robin looked down once he found a spot on the balcony. He didn’t expect to see Regina on the balcony too. Deep down, he knew what he would see. He felt nothing when he saw her walk down the aisle of people, flanked by Roland’s King’s Guards. Regina’s steps were paced and confident. Even though he couldn’t see the eyes of the citizens of King’s Landing, Robin knew they watched Regina with fear and loathing, not love. Regina turned and sat on the great throne. Lord August placed a delicate crown on Regina’s head. Robin’s mind raced with memories of Roland. Of his children, Roland had secretly been his favorite. Now they were all gone. The sound of the grand introduction of the Kings as “The first of her name, the Queen of the Andals, protector of the realms” and all those superficial lies was drowned by Robin’s rage. He glared down at Regina sitting on the throne. When she glanced up at him, he could tell. She wasn’t Regina. She was the reincarnation of the Mad Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the-notsoevil-queen asked: I would like to send a prompt for the Red Wedding OUAT style - unless it's been done... not gonna lie I missed a bit of your fic when it was being posted DAMN SORRY ❤️

What a beautiful wedding, thought David. It was nice to see Liam settle down. His uncle deserved it. David smiled as he sipped his wine and watched Katherine gossip with the ladies of the north. Not a day went by when he didn’t think of Snow, but he knew that she would have wanted him to move on and find love once more.

One of the servers tapped Katherine on the shoulder with an offer of wine. Katherine politely declined. Wine wouldn’t be good for the baby.

The sound of the hall doors closing jolted David’s attention. Why close them? The room would overheat without them open. Something was wrong. He looked around the room. The crowd seemed oblivious, save for the few blank stares on the faces of some men. David turned his head. Hyde stared at him. There was something icy in his eyes.

David glanced down. A metallic glow from the hem of Hyde’s sleeve caught his eyes. Lord George Frey began to speak. David ignored every word. He pulled back the hem of Hyde’s sleeve. Chain mail. Something was definitely wrong. David met Hyde’s eyes, careless with malice intended.

David jumped up “Guards!” he shouted.

Then there was a flurry. Hyde’s men and George’s attacked. They stabbed the Northerners they sat next to. They slit the throats of men and women who had been fighting by their side just a day before.

One of George’s sons began stabbing Katherine in the stomach. Blood splurted out with every knew gash, murdering mother and unborn child.

David scrambled to find the dagger from its sheath, but an arrow pierced his shoulder. Two more hit him in succession, dropping him to the floor.

He watched as across the floor, Katherine’s breathing labored, blood spilling from the open wounds around her womb. His men fell to the ground like dominoes, either succumbing to stabbings, slits, or arrows. As the chaos died down and the last of his men continued to fight, David turned over. George’s young wife cowered below the table.

David gathered his strength and dove to grab the girl. She screamed, but David corralled her and held the dagger against her throat. George rose his hand, halting the chaos.

“Let this end!” cried David. His shoulder screamed in agony and his lung burned. “You’ve taken my wife and my child. Take me. Let the rest of my men go. I swear on my honor and my name, I will go willingly. Otherwise I will cut your wife’s throat.”

Each of the archers trained their arrows on David.

George stood. “I’ll find another. You’ve taken much from me young wolf. You stole what was given me as a gift, lands and money. What’s one whore for vengeance?”

George signaled his hand. The last of David’s men fell, succumbed to slit throats. David let out a feral scream and dragged his knife across Lady Frey’s pink, pale flesh.

He no longer had the strength to move. He held himself up by the table. Hyde waltzed forward like a predator who knew he had cornered his prey. Hyde had been a confidante and friend.

Hyde lifted David up and embraced him as if hugging him. “The Mills’ send their regards,” he whispered. David felt a knife plunge into his back to the hilt. Hyde released him and stepped back. His nerves screamed as he stumbled forward and fell face down to the floor. He struggled to breathe. The cheers and celebrations of George’s men chased him into darkness.


End file.
